The Lost City of Densakor
The Lost City of Densakor, at one time indeed, wasn't lost at all. There was a time when it was a highly favored, grand oasis and trading place for the Xuma'an Desert. That was the golden age of the city; when people would come from all over the world, through the scorching desert, just to visit this place. However, since that time, things have drastically changed. Once an ally with the great city - Ooba Nythrim, now an evil hearted shape shifter - turned against the kind of Densakor in hopes to overtake the greatest oasis city of the desert, and this started his campaign into furthering an empire of his own. Ooba turning against the king was a horrible, wretched betrayal of events, as the shifter was quite easily the most trusted person unto the king and thus more than capable of taking the city by himself. However, the king had already known beforehand of Ooba's evil heart and therefore understood what had to be done to save his city. The king had a summoning spell prepared in which he summoned the great Giant of Sand, Arioch. This summons required only one thing; that the summoner be willing to forsake his own life, and that upon giving himself up, his blood would create a pact between the king and the giant. This the king did - giving up his life that Arioch might defeat Ooba Nythrim, and in order to protect the city in the battle that waged over a month, Arioch sunk the entire city ten miles beneath the surface of the earth.When a month had gone and past, Arioch defeated Ooba and bound the shifter's soul to the foundations of the city and his heart to the crown. Now, thousands of years later, Ooba is forbidden from leaving the city, and forbidden from the use of many forms, and sworn to protect the city, the city's crown, and its people. Almost no one knows about Densakor anymore, and it's legacy is lost within the depths of the sands of the Xuma'an Desert. Arioch slumbers at the entrance of the city, waiting for when someone stumbles upon it. Those that come without a familiar to the city are killed. Those that are escorted are questioned by the giant. Those that lie to Arioch are killed. Only a few people exit and reenter the city, such as Zabuae and Maramadi - two famous bounty hunters of the city. If escorted by either of them, one my enter the city once being examined by Arioch. The current ruler of the city is Prince Anubis, though not yet crowned king until his father draws his last breath. The king and queen of the city are charged with the duty of keeping the pact between the first king and the giant Arioch. In do this, Arioch continues to protect the city and keep Ooba bound to it. However, over time, this pact changes the king and queen, as they are the Bearers of Arioch's Oath. Despite being so far under the sand, the city still receives the light of day from what they call the Crystalglow. Far above them, Arioch gave them crystals that alight with the position of the sun above the sand, thus they have day and night as any other. There is also a river that runs through the city which they call The Daesher River, supplying them with plenty of water for drinking and crops. Where this river comes from is still unknown. As of today, the city is no more than a legend to most anyone you would meet, though there are some that still earnestly believe that it's real. Also see, The Lost City of Densakor on Imgur: https://imgur.com/a/3GzkRQN Also see, Ooba Nythrim, Shifter of the Sands on Imgur: https://imgur.com/a/xhZeMUg Also see, Royals of Densakor on Imgur: https://imgur.com/a/39vp6